


Paging Dr. Sexy

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor/Patient, Drabble, Flirting, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Playing Doctor, Roleplay, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find a new hobby while Dean's out of commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Dr. Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by narimasha and LittleBlueBox921
> 
> Just a cute drabble I thought up a few weeks ago and thought I'd share. Please enjoy~

                Dean had at first grumbled and bitched when Sam had confined him to a few weeks of bed rest. It wasn’t Dean’s fault he broke his legs and several of his ribs while trying to out-gank some demonic prick. Since he couldn’t move very much, Dean was restricted to spending his time in the cabin. He would get through the days by watching re-runs of old telenovelas and Dr. Sexy episodes.

                Now Dean was sprawled out across the couch with remote in hand. His broken and newly casted leg was propped against the opposite armrest. His free hand was resting on his flat stomach, sneaking its way under the material of his shirt so that he could relief himself of a sudden itch. He had just finished loading another DVD of _Dr. Sexy_ episodes when he heard the soft breathing of someone standing behind the couch.

                Looking up from his spot on the couch, Dean recognized the figure behind him as Castiel. He gave a loopy smile and waved the angel forward to join him. Moving into an upright position and swinging his legs onto the coffee table, Dean made room for Castiel to sit next to him on the couch. Castiel moved slowly, unsure of whether to join Dean or not.

                “How are you feeling today, Dean?” Castiel asked as he sat beside the hunter.

                “I’m feeling as good as I can, I guess.” Dean sighed.

                Both sat in silence side by side watching _Dr. Sexy_ for several moments before Castiel spoke again.

                “What are you watching, Dean?”

                “It’s called _Dr. Sexy_ , I used to watch this on TV whenever I got the chance. I figured if I’m busted and can’t do much now, I might as well catch up on the series. Y’know?” Dean commented, leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

                Castiel nodded in understanding.

                This became ritual for the two in the following days after introducing Castiel to the show. Castiel began watching _Dr. Sexy_ with Dean every day. Both enjoyed the show, especially in the company of the other. They would snuggle close together, sometimes leaning into the other’s arms. They exchanged wandering glances and a few awkward kisses.

**\--------**

                After returning from his first hunt since recovering from his broken bones, Dean strode into the cabin stretching his arms. It had been a few weeks since Dean and Castiel had taken the next step in their relationship, becoming more open about their feelings for each other. They had kept their behavior to a minimum, making sure as to not go further than some spooning in fear of upsetting any of Dean’s injuries.

                Dean flung his jacket across the table when he heard the sound of the television coming from the main room. He followed the noise until he found Castiel sitting contentedly on the couch watching another episode of _Dr. Sexy_. Dean chuckled, thinking about how amusing it was to see Castiel getting so involved in the show. Castiel was so wrapped in the actions of the television; he didn’t notice Dean’s approach.

                Clearing his throat, Dean called out, “Paging Dr. Sexy.”

                “Dean, you’re back. How was your hunt?” Castiel looked up, turning off the television to set full attention on Dean.

                Without a word, Dean bent down and took Castiel’s lips into his own. With his hand, Dean pushed Castiel down onto the couch and slowly began to crawl on top of him. He continued kissing Castiel like a wild animal until Castiel took hold of Dean’s wrist and motioned for them to stop.

                “What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean panted.

                “Dean, are you sure you should be doing this right now? Are your injuries well enough?” Castiel asked in a concerned voice while looking over Dean for any sign of discomfort.

                “I don’t know, why don’t we let the doctor find out?” Dean winked, taking back Castiel’s lips.


End file.
